Maple Syrup
Red and his pals collect maple syrup using a fuel pump from a Russian missile. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , Release Date: September 22, 1993 DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 1; Red Green – The Infantile Years Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: We've kinda backed into some kind of merchandising business over the years. It was never on purpose, kinda like the show. And in this episode called "Maple Syrup", we needed a syrup dispenser. And actually, my wife– my real-life– real-life wife made this thing. Once everybody saw it, it was kinda like planting the seed. Now, apparently, there's a Red Green bobble-head doll coming out, but I'm sure the idea came from the syrup dispenser. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red explains that Junior Singleton had bought from the army surplus store a fuel pump once used for a Russian missile and mounted it onto his boat to use as a bilge pump, but it went through the boat. After some harrowing experiences with the pump sucking up lake water, Red and his pals decide to use it to collect maple syrup. Red then explains that the apparatus is being set up for getting the maple syrup out of the trees with brake lines set up to carry the product they will sell. He also plans to pump syrup from all trees, not just maple, so as to corner the syrup market. In the end, unsurprisingly, the whole project ends in disaster, with the pump sucking the trees dry, shrinking them down to saplings, and the tree roots getting clogged in the pump. Red's Campfire Songs #1: Red's butterfly collection. Handyman Corner: Red turns a patio table into a windsurfer. The Experts: Dougie explains why it's not a good idea to see a doctor. Red's Poetry (The Winter of Our Discount Tent): Red's cousin Jerry who was making snow angels when a snowplow came along. Visit With Buzz Sherwood: Red has Buzz fly him around the area in search of maple trees, but Buzz doubts that there are any maple trees. Red's Campfire Songs #2: Turbulence caused by pushing over a barn. Adventures With Bill: Bill tries various ways of making camping lights. Harold's Segments: "What's Wrong With Those Goofy Adults???" Visit With Reg Hunter: Reg tells Red about the trees' sap, the source of syrup, while hunting an animal that makes a strange howling noise. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Buzz Sherwood and Reg Hunter, as well as the first episode to feature The Experts, which had evidently replaced Male Call. * This was the first episode to air on CFPL-TV in London, Ontario, as well as on YTV. * This was also the first episode to be taped in front of a live studio audience. The previous two seasons used a laugh track and an applause track. * During the closing credits, Gordon Pinsent (Hap Shaughnessy), Mark Wilson (Glen Brachston) and Bruce Hunter (Bob Stuyvesant) are seen at the Lodge Meeting, but they have no lines and are uncredited for this episode. Inside References *Bill pulls some matchboxes and a cigarette lighter out of his pants. Real-World References *During Handyman Corner, Red's remark about trying to "catch the wind, as Donovan would say" is a reference to Donovan's song, the aptly-titled "Catch the Wind". *Buzz mentions, by name, The Beatles' song, "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)". *Harold compares the pump's imploding of trees to the classic death scene of the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz. **Red responds by remarking, "If he only had a brain..." Fast Forward * A portion of the music that plays during Harold's segment is used to introduce some of Harold's segments in later episodes of this season. Famous People *At one point, as the Lodge pushes forward with the collecting of maple syrup, Harold mentions Aunt Jemima. *Red compares the blackened Bill after the gas explosion from the lantern to Arnold Schwarzenegger's character of the Terminator. Category:Season premieres